Peri
Peri (short for failed exPERIment number 13) is one of the main characters on the show. He is a mutant species unknown, (except for butterfly, which is evident in the episode Nobody's Cult But Mine.) It is unsure what his purpose is, much unlike every other mutant, who knows what their intended purpose is. There was a file on what Peri's purpose was but Entrée flushed it down a toilet before Mister Smarty Smarts could read it to him. Personality Peri is sweet, cute, helpful, kind, silly, funny, carefree, childish, and also very loyal and responsible. But like Two Legs Joe, he gets easily annoyed and has a bad temper. However, his anger and have a bad cold or a fever and maybe a Temperature can lead himself and others to trouble (as seen in Poosh and the Quest for the Blargy Parble and Nobody's Cult But Mine) but he's still a great friend to have no matter what. Abilities His body is extremely elastic, as shown in a few episodes. In the episode Stuck Together, Peri is seen holding onto things with his own tongue in need of desperation. It seems to be extended and bendy. In the episode Nobody's Cult But Mine, Peri grew butterfly wings, and later in the episode, after saving Entrée from falling into the volcano, he burnt his wings and grew a gumball machine from the top of his head. He is a skilled singer, as is seen in Stuck Together and Honorary Freak. In Sugar Low, he can make everyone go very slow while he goes really fast by eating so many sweets and he is also good at knitting, fixing cars, and baking and is also an expert climber. Habitat His home is a passenger plane that crashed on the island. Hobbies He enjoys bowling and a wild improvised game called "bucket-stick-fruit-ball" that always ends with someone being hurt. He also enjoys a game called "poke the mayor" which involves Peri and Entree poking Two Legs Joe with a stick. Relationships Entrée Peri is often seen best friends with Entrée. They often get into fights and mischief. Patricia Patricia has shown love interest in Peri. Such actions include calling him cute. Octocat Peri once briefly had Octocat as his minion (but apparently treats her like a friend) while he was fighting with Mister Smarty Smarts. Pistachio Peri once had a pet buppy named Pistachio. Trivia *As proven in Jetpackin', Peri makes a doorbell sound whenever someone presses a specific spot on his head. Peri pressed this himself, resulting in him being unable to move himself. *Peri's original designs were resembling monster-like designs during the making of Spliced!. *He has a pet pink flamingo. As seen in Pink and Poosh and the Quest for the Blargy Parble. Gallery Peri pink.jpg|Peri's fur turned pink Peri 07.jpg|Peri's original concept. 02 spliced01.jpg|A model sheet of Peri's original design concept. Angry_Peri.jpg|Peri's mad! Peri_covered_in_filth!.jpg|Yuck! Filth! Happy_Peri.jpg|Woohoo! Peri_dancing_to_the_music.jpg|Oh yeah! Peri's_thinking.jpg|Hmm... Sad_Peri.jpg|I miss my best friend... Peri_as_HorselordZunglefish.jpg|Peri is so cute... In an alien costume Pistachio_with_Peri.jpg|Peri holding Pistachio I_hate_these_stupid_wings.jpg|Enough already! Peri_in_love.jpg|The love of my life! Peri_stays_up_all_night!.jpg|I gotta stay awake! Tired_Peri.jpg|Drink coffee, Peri Hypnotized_Peri.jpg|Peri hypnotized by his beautiful wings Peri's_cuttle_squirrel.jpg|Butterflies? Peri.png|Peri #1 Peri and Entree.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Category:Animal Hybrids